


Game Over

by ohsoogyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Choi Beomgyu, Gamer Choi Soobin, Gaming, M/M, Yeonjun appears for a little at the end, they're cute tho, why is soogyu a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoogyu/pseuds/ohsoogyu
Summary: "Kiss me." Soobin said, a tone more tranquil than what Beomgyu expected and that was what scared him the most—his nonchalant confidence to say such things like that and the inches between them that were almost closed off didn't even help him and his poor rapid heartbeat at all."Are you serious?!" Beomgyu shrieked, eyes widening the split second he registered what Soobin just said.(where a single dare unlocked a realization of hidden feelings that Beomgyu never thought he would have after being defeated by Soobin in a game.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Game Over

"Ya! Let’s play another round, I can _not_ lose to you for the 24th time in this stupid Mario Kart game!” Beomgyu cried out, dramatically throwing himself back on the beanie bag he was sitting on with an exasperated sigh.

Soobin snickered, “Oh please. Just admit that i'm an amazing pro and you're just a huge noob.” He grabbed his coke mid-speaking, gulping the whole thing up in one go “And all of this would simply be over!”

“Oh ho ho, do you really think I give up so easily?” Beomgyu sneered, shooting an annoyed glare at him.

“Yeah” Soobin retorted accompanied with a small shrug Beomgyu stuck his tongue out, letting a little annoying sound out to mock Soobin. “Game on, Soobin.”

Soobin chuckled, “Now you want to be cute?” He reached out to ruffle Beomgyu’s hair and scrunched his nose from the way Beomgyu was just giving him that deadly stare but unfortunately to him, Soobin finds it very adorable instead. Beomgyu can never escape this horrible curse—not with Soobin, never. “You are just in love with me too much.” Beomgyu scoffed, attempting to ignore the sudden warmth arising from his cheeks in hopes that Soobin wouldn't notice. 

They shifted back to their seating positions, eyes glued to the tv screen for what seems to be the next and last round to come. But Soobin’s light bulb lit up the mere second he almost pressed start, the corners of his lips started to turn upward at the sudden spectacular thought.

“Let’s make a deal,” Soobin started off. “If you win, you can place a dare on me and vice versa, how about that? and if you don’t do it, then one of us will either do the house chores for a whole month.” Beomgyu thought for a bit with lips pressed into a line but it was later followed with a shrug. “Why not.”

and the game commenced.

—

After many— _many—_ retries that Beomgyu had desperately begged Soobin for, he was unfortunately on the losing side no matter how many attempts he had and he was absolutely afraid of what was to come next.

_the dare._

Soobin turned to Beomgyu with a huge smug smile smothered all over the both ends of his face and dear Lord please save Beomgyu for what words are about to spill out of Soobin’s mouth. 

There was an unbearable silence between them that made Beomgyu feel like he was being pushed to the edge, showing no mercy. 

“Just say it!” Beomgyu spoke. “I get it. I’m a loser blah blah but I can’t take this silence any longer.” He cried out but before he could even process it, Soobin was already way too close to his face that it obliterated Beomgyu’s comfort bubble.

"Kiss me." Soobin said, a tone more tranquil than what Beomgyu expected and that was what scared him the most—his nonchalant confidence to say such things like that and the inches between them that were almost closed off didn't even help him and his poor rapid heartbeat at all. 

"Are you serious?!" Beomgyu shrieked, eyes widening the split second he registered what Soobin just said. ‘ _Kiss me’_ and Oh boy how that echoed all over his head and his heart began to go haywire. 

“You heard me.” Soobin’s breath hit his lips and Beomgyu never wanted to disintegrate on the spot so badly until now. What made it worse was that he couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

He caught Soobin’s eyes trailing down at his lips for a split second and it made his heart completely drop. Not until Soobin blared out a laugh that echoed all over the apartment, making Beomgyu feel absolutely ridiculed. “Have fun doing the house chores then!” 

_I hate you, Soobin_.

“Fuck off!” Beomgyu let out in a single breath, almost like he was holding it forever. “And to think I was actually going to kiss you.” and it was at that bare second that Beomgyu realized what he just said—his loud defensive mouth getting the best of him as always.

In that moment, Soobin’s face flickered into extreme confusion. “What?” 

“N-nothing.” Beomgyu stammered. _God, please forget what I just said. Please._

Soobin shrugged. “Okay, fine. I heard nothing.” He raised both his hands up to his chest and shrugged. 

_Nothing?_ such a simple statement stung Beomgyu’s heart more than it should so he stayed silent to refrain himself from saying anything else stupid again. He didn't even dare spare a glance at him.

Now the atmosphere was more tense and awkward than what Beomgyu wanted. “Um, I’ll just go ahead and clean the place up.” Soobin murmured but before even getting the chance to fully stand up, he felt a sudden tight grip on his wrist. 

“Wait,” Beomgyu spoke, tone meek and almost inaudible. He couldn't even look at him, afraid that Soobin would see how red his face was—that would have been embarrassing. “Were you serious? about kissing you...” His voice gradually became smaller and quiet the more he spoke. “I-I mean it was a dare! So .. I dunno.” 

Soobin chuckled lightly that made Beomgyu’s heart ring. “Gyu, you really don’t have to kiss me. I was just messing with you.” Soobin ruffled his hair softly—a habit he picked up around Beomgyu to reassure or comfort him—but somehow it wasn’t enough for Beomgyu this time. What was with these strong emotions suddenly making it’s appearance now after all the times he hung out with Soobin? has it always been there? 

Beomgyu felt so dumb and selfish to even act like this in the first place and Soobin would probably think he’s weird. How did a small dare get to an unforeseen awakening of emotions?

He finally let go of his wrist and faced himself away from Soobin with his head down, feeling defeated. Was it from embarrassment or for the way he _actually_ wanted to kiss him? Beomgyu couldn't tell, not when his head is spinning from what has occured in a span of only a few minutes.

It was until he felt a gentle grip on his face that knocked Beomgyu out of his pool of mind boggling thoughts when he was met face to face with Soobin again. Soobin’s expression was rather softer—eyes was glued to Beomgyu’s, almost like he was searching for something in them. 

Beomgyu parted his lips to speak but it was soon sealed shut with Soobin’s lips and God how Beomgyu never felt a tremendous burst of emotions exploding inside of him like this. His ears were ringing and the rapid rush he felt through his veins made his heart pound faster than humanly possible.

Soobin’s lips connected to Beomgyu’s like a missing puzzle piece and who was Beomgyu to not kiss him back? and so he did. He felt Soobin’s breath hitch from his quick response and it somewhat planted a tiny seed of satisfaction in him. 

After what felt like endless hours of kissing, Soobin pulled himself away but Beomgyu’s lips were subconsciously chasing after his lips which left him feeling quite embarrassed when Soobin noticed it. “You’re so cute when you want more of me.” Soobin licked his lips.

Beomgyu’s immediate response was to throw the nearest couch pillow at Soobin to distract him from the way his face was burning red. “Shut up! I only kissed you so I wouldn't have to do the house chores… For a whole month!” Beomgyu exaggerated.

“God how I hate that you kiss so good.” Beomgyu muttered, his eyes trailing down to Soobin’s lips for what seems like mere seconds. 

“Fun fact, I’ve actually never kissed anyone.” Soobin admitted frankly—frankly enough to make Beomgyu wide-eyed at his comment. “Wait a minute. So does that make me your…” Beomgyu paused. He doesn't even dare to admit it.

“First kiss? Yep. You are my first kiss, Beomgyu.” Soobin completes his sentence. Beomgyu feels awful. First kisses are supposed to be magical and natural but instead Soobin's first kiss was over a dumb dare. 

“But…” He whispers, tone seemingly more soft and lower the closer he brings himself to Beomgyu, “I don’t really mind that it was you.” their noses were barely touching and that was solely enough to make the butterflies in Beomgyu’s stomach flutter tenfold.

This time, Beomgyu took the courage and pressed his lips against Soobin but it was only a quick, chaste kiss that it left Soobin surprised. He felt too embarrassed because it felt like he was admitting the fact that Soobin was a good kisser and that he did want more—because God damn he was a good kisser.

“Now shoo! go clean up the place, I don't want to keep you here for too long.” Beomgyu mumbled, expecting that Soobin would go ahead and clean but he was instead enveloped in Soobin’s long arms, his face buried into his neck sent chills all over Beomgyu’s skin. “I think I’d rather stay here for a bit.”

Beomgyu never thought he’d ever encounter an overly affectionate Soobin in his entire life—not even in his own arms. But oddly enough, he didn't mind nor did he have the strength to make up some stupid remark. He just allowed his warmth to coax him into slumber—and if he catched it correctly, he could have sworn that he heard Soobin whisper a small ‘I love you’

maybe losing to Soobin in a game isn't bad after all.

**_——_ **

“Hey guys!” Yeonjun spoke as he entered the apartment with the spare keys Soobin gave him. Oddly enough, there was no response when he’d expect them to be loud or making some sort of ruckus over something but there was nothing but the TV screen radiating the entire room. 

He came by to drop off take-out that he bought and maybe eat with them since Taehyun and Hueningkai were busy studying during Friday nights so Soobin and Beomgyu were his only last hope—it was until he spotted the two peacefully asleep on each other on the couch. Yeonjun couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

“I guess you two finally worked it out, huh?” Yeonjun spoke softly. He placed the take-out on the kitchen counter and quickly scanned the area for a blanket to place on top of them. 

When he draped the blanket on top of them, the two shifted their positions a little but they still stayed in each other’s arms and that somehow fulfilled Yeonjun’s heart.

And under his breath he whispered, “ _So cute.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this :D it's small but i tried to make it worth reading so! hehe let me know what ya think and leave me some kudos! :3


End file.
